Naruto Effect
by Deathwhisper119
Summary: weird crossover naruto is the son of aria whats this he is also an asari read to find out what happens. biotic/naruto, asari/naruto, somewhat gray/naruto
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything any Naruto or mass effect there that is my disclaimer **

**In this story Naruto is an Asari SON of aria t'loak got a problem don't read**

"Talking**"**

'Thinking**'**

**CH.1 the beginning of a new life**

**THESIA-MILITARY BASE-SUPPLIES DEPOT**

As the story begins we see a shadowed person of ordinary stature running down the halls dressed head to toe in a dark black cloak. Said person is being chased by a group of Asari telling him to stop.

**Flashback- 30 minutes-strangers pov**

"Ok Naruto what do you need?" questions the figure that we now know is Naruto Uzumaki as he runs through the supplies depot putting medigel and gauze into a bag along with a lot of military rations.

"Who are you, put your hands up!" commands some random asari on patrol for this section of the base.

"Crap!" says Naruto as he starts to run from the single asari eventually becoming a whole squad, which brings us back to where we started.

**Flashback Over-Naruto P.O.V.**

'Ok Naruto you've done this hundreds of times and you only get caught after you were harmed in the forest just great. Does Athame have it out for me?' thinks Naruto as he trips ending with his cloak falling off showing what he looks like underneath.

What is seen is a male human with a slight tan and sun-kissed hair that seems to defy gravity in any way possible lying there wearing ANBU styled pants with a tight shirt showing his lean muscles of someone who is always training. On top of that he is wearing ANBU styled armor over it giving him some protection from the asaris' guns. The only thing that looks out of place is the watch-like device on his left wrist that seems to give off a biotic glow.

"Who are you" says one of the asari as she raises her pistol and trains it on him.

"Naruto, now back off!" screams Naruto as he raises his hand and activates his biotics to push all of them away and cause them to pass out for a second, just long enough for him to get up and continue to run from the inner compound.

**TIMESKIP-30 MINUTES-OUTSIDE COMPOUND**

"AGH, my wrist." Screams Naruto as a bullet gets through his shielding and hits the device on his wrist just causing minor pain to him but destroying the device.

"No my shimmer (Doctor Who fans will know what this is) what have you done?" says Naruto as his image starts to shimmer as if a mirage was lifting. When it finally stopped where Naruto was now stood a Navy blue asari of average height of 5'11" the only thing that was different was that he was male.

"What are you? Asks the asari that shot at him, staring in confusion at something that just shouldn't be possible to exist in the galaxy let alone on Thessia. Asari are an all-female race so how was it possible for a male asari to be standing well sitting in front of to exist.

"By the goddess how is that possible?" said one asari as she stared and blushed at the muscles that he had.

"Subdue him and bring him to Matriarch Benezia, but don't cause to much harm to him." Ordered the one in charge as one of the asari brought out a tranquilizer gun and shot Naruto.

"Wait, no…" screams Naruto as he is hit by the tranquilizer round and passes out and is carried by the asari commandos back into the compound to be seen and studied by their scientists to figure out how he could exist.

**OMEGA-ARIA-SAME TIME**

"It seems he was caught, I guess it is time I went and got him out of trouble. Hey lackey go and prepare my ship I need to get to Thessia and soon so be quick or I will kill you got it." Says Aria as she prepares to go help one of only to people that she has ever loved one was the man she loved as her lover the other one is the son she somehow had.

"Be safe Naruto I will be there soon enough just hold out until then." Says Aria as she boards her ship and puts in the coordinates that the chip she had put in him last sent her not to long ago.

**THESIA-COUNCIL ROOM-3 HOURS LATER-NARUTO POV**

"What is so important that you had to summon me to the council chambers and speak to me directly?" asked Benezia as she looked down at her commando body guards that had brought in some stranger in a cloak. The cloak he was wearing was preventing her from seeing any part of the stranger the only thing she could tell was that it had a navy blue complexion and was of average height by any races standards.

"We found this intruder and caught him before he was able to escape with what he had taken from the compound. But, the shocking part is not what he did but what he is that had us summon you so you could clarify how it is possible that he exists." Said the head commando as she pushed him forward and removed the cloak covering him causing Matriarch Benezia to gasp at what she was seeing for in front of her had to be the only male asari in history.

"Who are you young one?" asked Benezia as she looked at the one male asari in the universe.

"First things first I am not young I am 407 years old so don't call me young. Second since I took part of my mother's name and added it to mine my full name is Naruto T'loak and if I am right my mother will be here in a matter of moments to take me back to Omega and also to punish me for getting caught." As Naruto said that the heard many of the guards outside telling someone not to come in and then the sounds of someone getting hit…Hard.

As the door opened in stepped Aria in all her angry glory (yall know what she looks like in mass effect 3) as she walks up to Naruto and yells at him.

"Naruto I thought I told you to stop getting in trouble and to come to me if you needed something not to steal from the matriarchs." Screamed Aria as she grabbed his shoulder and squeezed causing him to wince from the nerve she was putting pressure on.

"One I couldn't because the salarians attacked my ship thinking it was one of your gangs and second what was I supposed to do come in and be like hey I am the only male asari in the universe can I use your vid phone thanks." Said Naruto in a heavily sarcastic voice near the end making his mother understand and then be mad at the tone of voice he used with her but before she could scold him Benezia interrupted them.

"I would like to ask what stage you are in in your development." asked Benezia as she looked at the mother and son duo arguing back and forth.

"I am not saying it you cannot make me no matter what you promise me, and mother no telling them." Said Naruto as a small purple blush appeared on his face.

"I will get you a new ship and a crew to go with it if you finally admit it already." said Aria as her bribe for her son worked in him finally cracking.

"I am in my second stage and have been in it for the past fourteen years. There you happy now mother that you got to embarrass me again." Said Naruto as a huge blush appeared on his face making all the other asari in the room think he looked cute.

"Well Matriarch we will be going I have a _legal_ job for Naruto to do." The way she said it made Benezia think it wasn't entirely legal.

"Well let's get home Naruto"

**Dadadaaaaa hahahaha take an authors greatest weapon a cliffhanger I will try to update my other stories as often as possible but I will give no promises.**

**Until next time Ja ne**


	2. ABANDONING MY HOME

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS STORY RIGHT HERE**

**CH.2 TIME-SKIP AND CATCHING UP**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INVOLVING MASS EFFECT OR NARUTO HOWEVER I DO OWN THIS STORY**

**ATTENTION I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE I WILL BE PLAYING THE GAME FROM BEGINNING TO END RECORDING THE WHOLE THING AFTER THAT I WILL GO OVER THE RECORDING FOR EACH MISSION A FEW TIMES AND THEN AND ONLY THEN WILL I START TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL BASICALLY DO THIS LIKE AN ARC SYSTEM OR JUST DO RANDOM MISSION BUT I AM LEANING TOWARDS THE ARC SYSTEM AND WILL LEAVE OUT ****MOST**** SIDE MISSIONS IF YOU WANT ONE OF THEM IN THE STORY PM ME WITH A ****GOOD**** REASON AND DEPENDING ON IT I MIGHT ADD IT TO THE LIST BUT I WILL BE STARTING AT POINT WHERE SHEPARD IS FIRST ABLE TO MEET ARIA.**

**NARUTOS P.O.V.**

As I walk down the halls of Afterlife I start to think of how good my life had been since I met matriarch Benezia a couple of years ago and how it pained me when she was indoctrinated. The thing that made it worse was that she seemed so normal a week before she aligned herself with Saren, she had even given me a gift when I went to visit her.

**FLASH-BACK-RIGHT BEFORE BEGINNING OF THE FIRST GAME**

"Naruto it is great to see you just like every other time, but unlike the others I have a gift I had made for you, and don't you dare deny it because you deserve it." Said Benezia as an asari guard brought a decorated box over and handed it to Naruto.

As Naruto accepts the gift and opens it he gasps at what he sees inside the box.

"I cannot accept this gift it had to cost too much to have had made for me" said Naruto as he tried to hand the box that held custom made asari commando armor made for a male, but instead of the normal black and dark purple it was black with a burnt orange outline detailing it altogether it would cost a fortune to have made for just one person alone.

"If you will not accept it as a gift then accept it as a command from someone who is in higher command than you. Just accept the gift Naruto it is your birthday is it not." Said Benezia as she smiled at the one she saw as a son even though he had a mother.

"thank you Benezia I will take good care of it, but if there is nothing else you wish to speak of for now I will take my leave my mother has something planned for today and I don't want to miss it." said Naruto as he turned around and left.

**FLASH-BACK END**

While Naruto was thinking of that he passed by some of his mother's goons suiting up in the armory which reminded him of the time she got him all the guns he wanted even the ones she had to get through the black market.

**FLASH-BACK-SAME TIME AS LAST ONE**

"Naruto if you are going to finish your training under me you have to have your own guns, so tell me which ones do you like and I will get them for you, but you will owe me for the harder to get ones." said Aria as she looked at her son as he looked over the data-pad that showed the facts on all kinds of guns also including the mods that went with them.

"For starters I am gonna need the pheastrom V with an extended barrel mod. Next I will need…"

From there he had picked some of the basic guns that would be given to new recruits of various militaries along with a combat knife that he had seen in the list near the end. Since then he had added and replaced some guns in his own personal armory he currently now always wore his commando armor along with a combat visor to help with in-the-field "jobs" that his mother gave him or on the rare chance that he accepted from the shady people that inhabited Omega. His guns which he always carried on him were his pride and joy mostly because some of them he had gotten in the middle of a firefight with geth which surprised his mother when he came back with a new shotgun and assault rifle. Though the guns that he currently loved to use were his Geth pulse rifle over his right shoulder which he used in collaboration with his Geth plasma shotgun which he kept behind his waist. Behind his left shoulder he kept his javelin sniper rifle with an enhanced scope while on his left and right hips were his M-9 tempest sub machine gun with an extended barrel and his arc pistol. All in all he was a force to be wary of on the battle field when he walked onto it. And even without his weapons nobody wanted to go against him in fear of him using his biotics fillet him like he did to that one blue sun that tried to capture him to get to his mother. Whenever he stepped on to a battle field, he was known for three things, he never missed, and the scariest of them all he always left the warzone being covered from head to toe in blood staining his clothes and "hair" a deep crimson red. All together he was a very scary person to run into.

"I wonder what mother wants that has such a high importance that she told to make sure I had my shimmer on. It kind of makes me a little excited the last time she was like this I got my new arc pistol. I just hope that wherever she sends me this time that they have ramen." Said Naruto as he walked directly into his mother's command room and walked straight up to her without bothering with any of the guards, besides they were there to just show how powerful his mother was. They were basically under paid showboating material. Even if they did stop was when someone was late and they had to wait for them to get there.

When he finally got up there what he saw scared him a little. His mother was pissed but what shocked him was that he saw that she was also worried but mostly pissed.

"What's wrong mom, I've never seen you worried like this before. The only times I've seen you worried was when you were trying to protect me form those batarian assholes when I was young." said Naruto as he moved a little suddenly showing a slight glitch in his shimmer that revealed navy blue skin in a small area of his neck.

"NO, nothing is alright. That damned organization Cerberus has almost taken out all of my ships and is about to take omega. I…We will come back for it but right now we need to leave and organize an all-out slaughter on the people who stole our home. But first we need to leave here before we are killed even though there is a small chance for that. We still need to leave, so get to your ship I will meet you there after I grab some sensitive files and delete what I can't copy." Said Aria as she and Naruto ran in separate directions, Naruto to his ship and Aria to grab some of here husbands things and of course to delete that file on her causing the destruction of that group of turian patrols.

HERES YOUR NEW CHAPTER

UNTIL NEXT TIME THIS IS DEATHWHISPER SIGNING OFF TO PLAY ANOTHER GAME.

ALSO VOTE ON WHAT YOU ALL THINK SHOULD BE NARUTOS LOADOUT.


End file.
